Fallen
by BloodOfTheFae
Summary: Sanzo's dream's are becoming more then dream's, but reality. With new additions to there party to head west, can he find out who they really are, why they know so much, and help bear there burdon, or is it all a loss?
1. Default Chapter

Ok, usual disclaimer here, if you don't recognize the characters, well that's because there mine, mine..mine mine.. mine mine mine .. Ahhh must go watch Finding Nemo again. Lovly movie, something strange about getting a entire group of seniors to Go Mine Mine Mine during the middle of lunch, fighting over a bag of chips. oops off subject. just enjoy and review, honest opinions please. Thanks.  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
Screaming seemed to echo in Sanzo 's ear's as he looked around. It seemed to bright to be the middle of the night, but it was. The moon hung low, a brilliant shade of blue white. It lit the area he was in. Beautiful elaborate bridges and houses extended from the ground into the cliff face Beautiful tree's in blossom swayed gently in the breeze. He could even smell there sweet scent around him, just light enough to play with his scenes. A woman laughed holding a small child close. She played with him as his arms flailed and he laughed. Hanging lanterns lighted the circular clearing. A little girl smiled looking up at the woman.  
  
"Nata'li, would you like to hold him?" The woman's voice seemed as if it was underwater when she spoke. She held the child as she handed it gently to the young girl. She was elaborately dressed in purples and blues, a intricate kimono that swirled with phoenix's on it's elaborate print. Her hair was pulled up in looping braids and curls and held by a circlet of a golden phoenix. The young girl started to cry silently as three other's moved into the area. They were each dressed in far different styles, but each as intricate in design. She held the babe to look at them.  
  
"He will be important to them, he can not stay." Her voice seemed older, as if she was in her early twenties, sweet, flowing gently on the wind, only fear and sadness seemed to make those words not make any man's heart melt. The three nodded gently as a man stepped forward taking the child. The woman's silent weeping quickly turned to screaming as Sanzo 's vision was filled with blackness again.  
  
Screaming still echoed Sanzo 's ears as he sat upright panting. He looked to his left to see Hakkai sleeping quietly. He clutched his head as the blanket pooled off letting the cold air nip at his arms. Something about that dream.was so. real. Screaming ripped the silence from the air again as Gojou nearly leapt off the ground, his staff in hand. Hakkai yawned looking at them. "It's a woman." Gojou said softly as he peered out the cave's entrance into the night.  
  
"Wake goku, let's go." Sanzo said as he stood groaning. To little sleep would take it's toll soon, and he would be far more a ass hole then people would imagine.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
***********~*************~**********~***********~**************~*******  
  
The girl screamed as the demons stood around her, closing in. She moved to run and only stumbled as a demon leapt toward her. She jumped forward only to trip and fall again. They laughed closing in around her.  
  
"Kie'sta, Kie'sta!" She screamed backing into a tree and balled up tight trying to protect her from the inevitable.  
  
"Leave her.!" Goku's voice rang threw the air as he came down hard over the closest demon's head with his staff. The demon fell with a scream. "ALONE!" The girl leapt up seeing him and put her back against the tree and angled her head. The last four demons backed away only to see the rest of the Sanzo party come into there line of sight.  
  
"Little girl, you cant hide forever." They snarled before turning to run.  
  
"Ties, ties kami Ma'ara, Ter'ra pietra!" she called out laughing as Gojou hit them quickly, his curved blade slicing threw them like butter. As soon as nothing remained the girl nearly fell forward but Hakkai already had a arm around her.  
  
"She's hurt." He said calmly "can you speak English?" He asked her as she looked up smiling gently but her eyes shifted to Sanzo.  
  
"Serves. serves them right, Ma'ara will punish them.Ter'ra to.." She managed to giggle at the thought. "Thank.. thank you for helping." She managed to say before she blacked out.  
  
***********~*************~**********~***********~**************~*******  
  
"YOU WHAT!" a young woman screamed as she closed in on another woman. "Ter'ra What did you DO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as two other's in the distance rushed forward.  
  
"She.. we.. we were drinking.. and she.. she just laughed and jumped!" the other girl Ter'ra muttered playing with her hands. She could barley stand upright.  
  
"Ter'ra! Go find her!" The other said pushing her gently but not enough to push her off the cliff face behind her.  
  
"mar'ra!" someone yelled, but the warning came to late. The black haired of the two rushing them hit Mar'ra with enough force to shove her back as she stumbled trying to regain balance. Fear filled all there face's as she fell over the side.  
  
"Mar'ra!" the other cried out and spun on the other girl. "You threw her over!"  
  
"I did not, I didn't!" She began. "Ari'stal listen."  
  
"I WILL NOT!" She screamed fists clenched. The ground shook as Nata'li stumbled. The girl gasped reaching forward to catch her friend. She just barely grabbed her fingertips as she fell over, clawing at her friends hand and dragging her with her. The last of the four, peered over the edge at her fallen three friends. She turned to see a elder woman staring at her.  
  
"Are you going to wait around all day or go help them?" She smiled gently, black wavy hair fell over her shoulder as she laughed. The girl smiled gently and leapt off the side of the cliff toward the other three. "Children," She muttered. "Do you really think they can help?" The guard who appeared at the woman's right smiled as he placed his arm gently on her shoulder.  
  
"You trained them in everything you know, how can they fail?" He smiled gently as she looked up at him.  
  
"Exactly what im scared of." 


	2. 2

TADA, now that i re read the story i see it's jumbled, well its a lot of thoughts running threw my head on where to take this story, one, is the path im taking, Explanation, There are about three different things all happening at the same time, and trying to catch them to give people kind of a idea..ya... i think that's it.. i think i just made it more confusing. O well no more confusingness, enjoy..... Insert usual disclaimer, because they annoy me i never write them out, like i really owned the Sanzo party, i wish, the first thing I would do...Gojou.. i would... AHHH, Nikki, RUN AWAY, STOP HITTING ME!  
  
***********~*************~**********~***********~**************~*******  
  
"Sanzo, what should we do?" Hakkai said finally as he watched the sleeping girl. She was curled up on a bed in there room of tavern. Its not that Sanzo didn't rust Gojou or goku, but not with Her, at least not yet. Hakkai had healed the sprained ankle and small cut's on the girl's arms and leg's before he had turned to Sanzo.  
  
"I have no idea, We cant take her with us."  
  
"We can't leave her alone, she's to young to stay out on her own, especially with all the demons around." Hakkai spoke quickly. She seemed to innocent when she slept. He causally brushed her hair from her face before freezing. Her ears were slightly pointed, not the way most demons were but still. They had a gentle yet sharp curve to them, earrings of beautiful stones hung from her ears on hoops. Her hair seemed a shimmering color, one minute it seemed more red, but When he pooled it in his hand, and tilted it to the light it seemed brighter, almost a coppery blond. Sanzo stared at the girl over his shoulder before noticing almost a scroll work of elegant branding on the girls neck. It was in a script he had seen once, but it had never been deciphered.  
  
"You think it was a set up?" Sanzo asked gently.  
  
"I don't know, let's go eat first." Hakkai said standing. He rubbed his arms gently as he walked away. There was something strange in the air.  
  
***********~*************~**********~***********~**************~*******  
  
"I can't believe you." A girl frumped at a table as Sanzo and Hakkai walked to there other to comrades. "You threw me off!" She nearly shouted this. She seemed different then most people around here, her entire party did. She had long blond hair, the soft blond you think of when you think wheat fields. It fell nearly to her waist but was tied back in a tight braid. Her eyes were a brilliant glacier blue, set in milky skin. Crimson lips matched crimson nails that came to a slight point. Her outfit was just as strange. Black overdress, slits up her sides. It had shimmering crimson dragon's swirling around it. Matching red pants and black leather boot's proved her outfit was movable and lady like at the same time. Around her bare neck was a golden band that formed a dragon to match. Ruby eyes seemed to be on fire.  
  
"Sit down and calm yourself. Besides, o great one wants us to play for a while, why not." The black head laughed. Her hair seemed to be naturally curly, banana curls almost, falling to her mid back. She had pale skin like her comrade but brilliant radiating purple eyes. A kimono of purples and blues had golden phoenixes on its arms, something that seemed very expensive. Around her neck she wore a necklace to match the others, but it was a phoenix. Her lips were a darker color, almost a combination of cherry red and chocolate. Her nails were painted a golden tone and were rounded and short. "I mean, we can't exactly go home till we find the brat. Till then." She shrugged. The other one frowned before throwing back another drink. She stared at the bottom of the cup before sighing. She had a dark skin tone, almost like coffee. Her hair so black it shined blue under the light. She wore a simple dress of gold's, but it seemed almost like liquid. A green undershirt seemed to brighten her golden eyes. She hiccupped before leaning back. Her golden necklaces a snakes coil.  
  
"Come on, im bored here. There wine had no taste, let's find the small one and get back." The other one, a red head turned on her stealing the wine bottle and throwing it into the fire. She stood and frowned down on her comrade. She seemed to be the best looking of all three. An elegant gown fit for one of royalty was done in white and swirling pinks. It's bodice top didn't leave much to the imagination. Her copper hair was pulled up into a ponytail and fell in hundreds of ringlet's to her mid back. It was circled by a tiger circlet adding a brilliant gold among the copper.  
  
"NO More." she said sternly and glared at the advancing tavern keeper, who was bearing more wine. He slowly backed away nodding.  
  
***********~*************~**********~***********~**************~*******  
  
"There pushy huh?" goku said over dinner. They were watching the antics of the four girls then the burst of flames as one threw wine into the fireplace.  
  
"Sassy, and I like it." Gojou smirked. Sanzo rolled his eyes as Hakkai just smirked.  
  
"They are cute little things. What you think there doing this far out in no where, without a escort." He smirked looking toward Sanzo. Sanzo took a bite of his dinner before shrugging.  
  
"Beats me, why don't you ask?" he grumbled and went back to eating. Something about those girls, he had seen them before. Someone seamed to stumble down the stairs making to much noise. Sanzo looked up as the young girl walked down the stairs toward them and smiled.  
  
"Hello." she said gently.  
  
"Please, join us, eat." Hakkai smiled as he pulled out a chair. She smiled moving to sit down.  
  
"I want to thank you for helping me. You've been most kind."  
  
"It's no trouble really." Gojou beamed. Goku now rolled his eyes as the tavern went silent. "So where you headed?"  
  
"West, I have thing's to do." she smiled gently.  
  
"You can always travel with us." Goku began to say before a fan hit him hard across the head. Sanzo's vein was bulging from his forehead as he looked up.  
  
"If you would like some company your welcome to join us on this trip." He said.  
  
"I would like that." She smiled cheerfully as a shriek went out. She turned even paler as she spun around. The four girls stared at the girl before the one in black stood.  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE.....!!!" She began when she lunged forward. The girl jumped back as the red head and curly haired one grabbed her. They were all screaming at each other and the girl. She seemed to be scared for her life.  
  
"Raani! Wait till I get my hands on you!" The blond screamed at her trying to almost swim threw the arms of her comrades. Her friends finally put her on the ground and sat on her.  
  
"Raani, we should talk." The dark skinned one grinned. 


End file.
